


This is Gonna Be the Worst Day of My Life

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: uh so since you're my h/c soulmate, i would love to request some crying blaine- you give whatever context you want ;) MY BODY IS READY.---The distant sound of an alarm awoke a very groggy Blaine Anderson. The sunlight shining in from the windows made the tired man squint, as he ran a hand across the left side of the bed. The space beside him was cold and devoid of his boyfriend, who would have left at an early 5 am to make it to his internship at the law firm. Blaine hated Tuesdays because he always woke up alone in bed. And to make matters worse, on this very morning, he had a terrible headache.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	This is Gonna Be the Worst Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> For context: Blaine and Sebastian are in their senior years at NYU and Columbia, respectfully. Blaine is studying musical theatre and Sebastian is studying pre-law.

The distant sound of an alarm awoke a very groggy Blaine Anderson. The sunlight shining in from the windows made the tired man squint, as he ran a hand across the left side of the bed. The space beside him was cold and devoid of his boyfriend, who would have left at an early 5 am to make it to his internship at the law firm. Blaine hated Tuesdays because he always woke up alone in bed. And to make matters worse, on this very morning, he had a terrible headache.

The night before Blaine had stayed up late finishing a paper for his History of Theater class, and had only managed a measly three hours of sleep. He was going to need an extremely large cup of coffee to get through the day, maybe two.

But it would seem he had actually gotten four hours of sleep, as he picks up his phone to discover his alarm had been ringing for over an hour. _Dammit._ There is no way he will make it to his first class on time, especially not if he is going to get coffee. Sitting up, rubbing his aching temple, Blaine knows he can’t skip the caffeine today, not unless he wants to put himself through a whole day of misery.

Blaine scrambles out of bed and hurries through his morning routine, throwing on a simple sweater and jeans. He gives a quick glance to his tub of hair gel and lets out a sigh. There was no time, he thinks, running his hand through unruly black curls, as frustrated tears burn behind his eyes. With a deep breath, he pushes back the waterworks and continues his rush to get ready, slipping on his loafers, grabbing his bag, and running out the door.

Fortunately, the walk from his and Sebastian’s apartment to the subway station has a coffee cart. However, when Blaine gets there, he finds 10 people already in line. That’s 10 people too many if he wants to make it on the next train. Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose as he realizes he will have to forgo the java. Here’s to a long morning with a sleepless and caffeine-deprived induced migraine.

His train is crowded, as it always is in the mornings. Blaine tries not to cringe at the close capacity of the train car, as he grabs ahold of one of the rails, pulling his messenger bag close. The trip isn’t too long, but is long enough that the lack of sleep forces his eyes to droop, unconsciously resting his forehead on the cool metal of the pole (had he been fully awake, this would have disgusted him). It’s only the small tap on his shoulder by the woman standing next to him that brings him back to full alertness.

And…he’s missed his stop. Blaine exits the car, the feeling of hot tears returning because surely this day cannot get any worse—and, it’s not even 9am.

A few tears manage to escape, which he quickly wipes away, before he folds his arms tight across his chest, trying to get his emotions at bay as he waits for the returning train to come by. It’s only as he boards that he contemplates taking it all the way back to his apartment and skipping out on his classes. He doesn’t have work at the theater after his school today, so that wouldn’t be a problem. He could just go back home and burrow away under the covers and sleep until Sebastian gets home.

Except Sebastian, who had left for his internship at 5 am, had stayed up with Blaine for as long as he could muster. Sebastian had sat beside him all night, his arm wrapped loose around Blaine’s shoulder as his boyfriend typed away on his laptop. It had only been around 1:30 am when Blaine turned to find Sebastian’s head lulled back, softly snoring, that he had shuffled off to their bedroom at Blaine’s insistence.

He had try to shoo Sebastian off to bed hours before, but the other man had been insistent he would stay up until Blaine finished. But as it neared 2 am and Blaine was still very much not done with his paper, he wanted Sebastian to at least take a _nap_ before he had to get ready in the morning.

So, Sebastian had gotten even less sleep, and had still made it to his internship for the day. And despite the fronts Sebastian tended to put up with others, Blaine knew his boyfriend was the opposite of a drama queen, and he was fairly certain that Sebastian would come home that evening with his usual sweet smile he gave Blaine and wouldn’t say a word about his lack of sleep.

Blaine shakes his head at the thought of his incredible boyfriend, stepping off the train after it slows to a stop just a few blocks from NYU. He chalks his tears up to the lack of sleep, his brain unable to focus and control his emotions. If Sebastian can manage a full 7am to 5pm work day at the firm on only three and a half hours of sleep, Blaine can handle school from 9 to 3.

It’s upon his arrival to campus that Blaine is happy to find the café (surprisingly) has a short line. He’s already late for class, so he might as well do the good old arrive late with Starbucks walk of shame.

During those quick minutes in the café, the day starts to finally lighten up.

“It’s on the house.” Says the barista—Amy, her name tag reads. “The person before you paid for your coffee.” She tells him, and Blaine can’t help but feel the first semblance of warmth run through him that morning. Maybe this day isn’t a total wash after all.

Blaine gives her the first smile of his day and a gracious thank you, further surprised when she says with a wink, “And I’m gonna give you an extra shot on top, but it’ll be on me.” He flushes at that because she is definitely flirting, and he feels a bit bad for not giving her an apologetic, “not your team,” but if it gets him some extra espresso, then he’ll have to take it.

“You’re the best, Amy. Thank you so much.”

He realizes as he’s leaving, a coffee cup with Amy’s number scrolled along the side in hand, he had forgotten to get any food, more concerned with being caffeinated then anything. But with a shrug, he heads onto class. He can grab a snack later in between classes.

But since today has decided to be the most frustrating day of Blaine’s life, he trips on a large crack in the sidewalk, effectively spilling the contents of his coffee all over his sweater (his brand new Brooks-Brothers-50%-off-Labor-Day-sale sweater). He decides right then and there that someone must be out there somewhere with a voodoo doll of him, overflowing it with needles.

He’s lucky the coffee was lukewarm, (which if he had gotten to drink it would have been disappointing) considering it ended up all over his front. The burning tears threaten to return for the third time that day, as he takes a handful of deep breaths while walking toward the classroom building.

When he enters the building, he discards his empty coffee cup and heads to the nearest restroom to sop up as much of the coffee as he can manage, trying not to think about how he will have to wear a sticky sweater for the rest of the day.

By the time he makes it to class, he’s thirty minutes late, and his professor gives him a very pointed glare from the front of the room as Blaine slides into an empty seat right by the door. He gives the man an apologetic smile, and hopes that this one time being late doesn’t change his professor’s entire opinion of him.

The part of class that Blaine manages to witness goes by slowly, and because of Dr. Farro’s tendency to mindlessly lecture, the class runs over by fifteen minutes, leaving Blaine to rush across campus in order to make it to his second class of the day, missing out on his chance to grab some food, as he had planned.

He makes it to the classroom just in time, and receives a text as he takes his seat. It’s the group chat for his music theory project. One of the girls informs the group that she’s bringing donuts to their meeting at the library today, and as Blaine reads the text, his stomach seems to be read it too, letting out a grumble. A donut sounded pretty good right about now, and hopefully some food will help alleviate the pain that was still very prevalent in his head.

He just had to get through an hour of class and then he’ll get to eat and be with his music theory friends and the day will get better.

But as it turns out, Steven is an inconsiderate jerk and eats two donuts instead of one, leaving none for Blaine when he’s the last to arrive. The other boy expresses no signs of remorse, as Blaine stares daggers at him. Blaine does his best to ignore his still grumbling stomach and the ache in his temple, as they discuss what work still needs to be done before the project is turned in the following week.

They are going through the annotated bibliography when Emily suddenly yells at him for not having his part of the bibliography finished. The rest of the group all turn and glare at him, besides Becca who is looking away. Their glares send a tight feeling down to his stomach, as he scrolls through the shared Google doc, worried his portion—which he had completed days ago—had somehow been deleted.

“So, what’s your excuse, Blaine?” Emily asks, before he even manages to find his work. Her question is cutting and Blaine feels all of his emotions from earlier start to boil up again, as he gathers his things and rushes out of the building. Had it been any other day, he would have fought back, but today, he just couldn’t gather up the effort.

Outside the library, Blaine sits on a bench hungry, covered in coffee, and clutching his bag as he quietly cries over his mess of a day. His stomach continues to sound from his lack of breakfast but he pays it no mind, as small hiccups leave his lips. Blaine’s never been one for public crying. He’s cried in a study carrel once or twice, and he has definitely cried in a practice room after a particularly difficult dance rehearsal, but he has never cried so openly on campus, where any passerby can see.

But as the tears continue to slide down his face, he’s not too sure he cares right now if anyone sees him. He’s just that upset.

His phone starts to ring, the sound of Kelly Clarkson’s “My Dark Side” cutting through his sobs, alerting him of Sebastian’s call. He lets it ring for a moment as he tries to swallow down the remnants of his tears and breathe properly again before finally answering.

“Hey, killer! How are you?” Sebastian’s warm and welcoming voice fills his ear. His boyfriend sounds calm, like his morning hasn’t been an _absolute disaster_ , so Blaine decides to not tell him about his own.

“I’m fine.” He squeaks out, unable to hold back a sniffle.

“You alright, babe? Your voice sounds a little rough.” Sebastian’s voice is immediately filled with concern, and Blaine can’t help but think this is why he doesn’t want to tell his boyfriend the truth. Sebastian worries too much.

“It’s nothing, probably just my allergies.” He says, and it sounds like a lie even to his own ears.

“You only ever have allergies in the spring, Blaine…It’s September.” Sebastian replies and Blaine can imagine his face, eyebrow raised, lips a flat line. He could always read through the bullshit.

“Um, well, maybe I’m catching a cold? I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. How’s the office? Are you on lunch?” Blaine deflects. As they talk, his voice begins to clear and the sniffles subside. He’s still taking quick even breaths, in an attempt to control his breathing, and he can only hope that Sebastian can’t hear it.

“Yeah, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing after such a long night yesterday.” And Sebastian’s still has his worried voice on.

Blaine sighs, “I’m fine! Just an average day over here.”

“Uh, huh.” Sebastian doesn’t believe him one bit.

“I’m gonna go grab some lunch, but I’ll see when you get home, okay?” Blaine says, with feigned cheerfulness.

“Yeah, okay. Love you, killer.” Sebastian says slowly, like he isn’t ready for the conversation to end.

But Blaine simply throws back a quick, “Love you, too, baby.” before hanging up—ending the conversation.

He feels terrible for lying to Sebastian but he knows his boyfriend. If he told the other man how horrendous his day had been, Sebastian would worry about it all day. Blaine didn’t want to distract him during his last few hours of the work day. He could tell Sebastian everything when he came home this evening.

It’s a little after 12:30 pm, and typically at this hour Blaine would be eating the lunch he _normally_ would have packed in the morning, before heading off to his final class at 2 pm. However, with tear tracks still fresh on his cheeks and his migraine still fully throbbing, he decides to skip out on his Shakespearean Acting class and head straight home.

Miraculously the walk to the station and the train ride go off without a trip, and when he stops at a restaurant by their apartment for takeout for his first meal of the day, he somehow manages to make it all the way home with his food still intact.

As soon as Blaine’s through the door, he drops his phone and the takeout bag on the kitchen counter, before heading to the bathroom to take some Advil and properly clean up the mess on his torso, changing into a fresh hoodie and sweatpants.

Blaine walks back out into the apartment, fully intending to dive into his lunch and then take a nap. Once he’s unpacked his salad and seated on the couch, he unlocks his phone to find a series of missed texts in the music theory group chat.

Blaine sits down his food and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever his “friends” have said. Skimming through the text thread, he discovers Emily has apologized for her behavior, _even if it had been you, I shouldn’t have yelled_. He scrolls through a few more to find Becca had confessed that she had been the one to not finish her portion and she promised to do it tonight. Blaine sighed at the thought that he had been crying because Becca Albertson was too lazy to finish her damn homework. Maybe next time they shouldn’t label each section with their initials, but with their full names.

Blaine’s eyes start to flutter as he reads through the texts, and soon enough he’s out like a light, food forgotten on the coffee table. A few hours pass and Blaine wakes up, just as groggy as this morning, but without a headache and feeling much less tired. Though, unlike this morning, he’s immediately hit with just how hungry he is.

He looks over at his abandoned salad with grilled chicken with a broken heart, because, as he has come to discover, this day _can_ only get worse. His meal that he had been looking so forward to eating is now ruined from sitting out for three hours.

After a full day of mishaps and mis-turns, it’s is the salad that really sets Blaine off, as hot wet tears burst from his eyes. Open, loud, gasping sobs break free from his lips, as he pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. He hasn’t cried like this in a long time, but he also hasn’t had a day this bad in a long time, either, so he lets himself cry.

It feels like forever, but really it’s only been ten minutes, when the sound of a key turning in the front door alerts Blaine to Sebastian’s arrival. He scrubs his eyes and takes a deep breath, placing his feet back down on the floor, but the tears seem to keep coming.

And when his boyfriend walks in with a bag from Blaine’s favorite Thai restaurant in one arm and balancing a tub of Blaine’s favorite ice cream in the other, he cries even more, because this day has been just so terrible but his boyfriend is just so good. 

Sebastian throws the door closed, drops the food on the small table in the entranceway and his satchel on the ground before running to Blaine on the couch, taking a seat, and scooping his boyfriend up in his arms. Blaine unconsciously wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck, reveling in the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend.

“Baby, what’s wrong? What happened today?” Sebastian’s voice is urgent. He had already been worried during their phone call that afternoon, hence the Thai and ice cream, but he hadn’t expected to come home to this.

“How did you know?” Blaine asks between sobs, and Sebastian only pulls him closer.

“Know what?”

“That I was upset. You brought food.” The feeling of Sebastian’s hand rubbing soothing circles along Blaine’s back help to reduce his sobs to hiccups, but tears still slowly slide down Blaine’s cheeks, as presses his face into the curve of Sebastian’s neck.

“You may be a wonderful actor, Blaine Anderson, but I know my boyfriend.” Sebastian murmurs into Blaine’s ear, “Now, will you tell me what happened?”

Blaine lifts his head and looks at Sebastian. In his boyfriend’s face he reads nothing but concern and love, and he sends out a little thank you to whatever entity in this universe deemed him deserving of Sebastian Smythe.

Starting from the moment he woke up, Blaine relays his day to Sebastian.

When he tells him about the music theory group Sebastian says, “Fuck them. Finish this project and find new friends that don’t suck,”—to which he adds, “or you can just hang out with me because I suck, but only in the best way” which gets Blaine to finally smile.

Blaine receives a small pinch to the hip when he tries to apologize for lying during their phone call, “Don’t you dare apologize.” Sebastian knows why he lied, and he doesn’t care. Blaine’s selfless nature isn’t new to his boyfriend.

By the time he’s talking about the now ruined salad, the tears have mostly settled, just a few stray ones fall here and there, each wiped away by Sebastian’s warm thumb, as he now cups Blaine’s cheek.

“You know you never have to hide anything from me, right?” He asks Blaine, who nods in reply.

“I just didn’t want to worry you while you were at your internship, and I—” Blaine stops, with a sniffle.

“And?”

“Well, you had already gotten less sleep then me. It’s not fair for me to complain—” Sebastian sighs, cutting Blaine off.

“Killer, just because I got less sleep than you, doesn’t mean that it isn’t entirely valid for you to be upset.” Sebastian tells him. His green eyes are open and earnest, a look that only Blaine is ever privy to, “Besides, I made the choice to stay up with you, and none of the shit that happened to you today happened to me.”

“Okay.” Blaine nods, but he can’t help but still feel a little silly.

Sebastian runs his hand through Blaine’s curls, a gesture he knows the other man finds soothing, and kisses him on the cheek, “Now, we’ve got some melting ice cream on the counter that I should probably put away, and I bet after the day you’ve had, you could use something to eat, right?”

Blaine simply smiles, climbing off of Sebastian’s lap and watches as his boyfriend gets up and takes the ice cream to the freezer. When he comes back to the couch, he’s got the takeout bag and he quickly unpacks it on the coffee table.

“Now, go ahead and start eating. I’m going to toss out this salad and go change, and I’ll be right back, okay, babe?”

When he returns, Blaine has already scarfed down a helping of spicy chicken, his cheeks tinged red probably both from the food and from crying, but they’re finally dry and he’s smiling as Sebastian takes a seat beside him.

“Is that lavender I smell?” Blaine asks, turning to find his favorite candle has been lit on the shelf on the other side of the room. He always lights when he’s stressed.

Sebastian gives him a closed lipped smile around a mouthful of vegetables.

“Thank you.” Blaine says, leaning into Sebastian’s side. “I can get through the bad days, as long as I’ve got you.”

“Well, lucky for you, you’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
